The Return
by winged gorganzola
Summary: Sasuke comes back. He expects Sakura to be all over him, just like she was before he left. So why hasn't she glomped him yet?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: don't own it. wish i did, but i don't.

Someday she would beat him. Someday she would show him she was strong. Someday, she would earn his respect.

Today was that day. Today was the day she would show Sasuke never to mess with her again. She would beat him down for breaking her heart six years ago. Because today, Sasuke was back.

**Flashback.**

"_Hey forehead!" said Ino, her best friend, "Naruto was looking for you. He said he had to find you right away! He said it was important!"_

_Naruto was on a mission to kill Orochimaru. It was suicide, she knew it was. But he went on it anyway. Stupid ANBU and their absurd need to go and kill themselves. As if she didn't have enough problems at the hospital. Being a medic-nin trained by Tsunade, it was her duty to keep everyone alive. These ANBU made that job incredibly difficult._

_If he was back, and he needed to see her, fast, then that must mean…_

_He failed the mission._

_He was badly injured and he would die without her help._

_Orochimaru was still alive and he would soon be there to kill them all._

_She had to find him as soon as she could._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sakura-chan! You'll never guess what just happened!"_

"_Naruto! I was so worried about you! You could've been killed! YOU COULD'VE DIED OUT THERE AND YOU WENT OUT ANYWAY! NARUTO, I SWEAR! IF OROCHIMARU DOESN'T KILL YOU FIRST, I WILL!"_

"_But Sakura-chan! That's not it! I'm fine! The creepy pedophile's dead! I wanted to find you to tell you that Sasuke-teme's back!"_

**End Flashback.**

Sasuke was back. After six long years, he had finally returned to Konoha.

She must stay calm. She could not freak out about this. She had forced herself to give up on him. She must feel no emotion. He couldn't matter to her anymore.


	2. I hate you

Disclaimer: don't own it.

The Return

He was back. Naruto had said he was back. She had to get to the hospital. She needed to teach a certain Uchiha a lesson.

She had taken some flowers to put in a vase for his room. She had just finished arranging them and was about to leave.

"Sakura." He was there. And he was awake. Her hand froze on the doorknob. She did not turn.

"Sasuke."

"What? No hug? No 'Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're back!' to greet me? Pathetic."

"You're a cold, heartless bastard. You don't deserve it."

He sat up in his bed. She could feel his dark eyes burning holes into her, even though her back was turned.

"Don't deserve it? My, my, Sakura. If anyone doesn't deserve it, it's you. You're spoiled. You get anything you want. You haven't suffered once in your life! You're……annoying."

That struck a nerve. Letting go of the doorknob, she spun around to look at him.

"Annoying? You want to know what's annoying, Uchiha? When an arrogant bastard randomly says 'thank you' and then knocks you out. And you know what else is annoying? When he leaves you on a park bench to get raped or something!"

She was storming up to him now. Her pale face was twisted with anger, yet she had no trouble finding what to say. She had been waiting a long time for this.

"And you think I've never suffered? When the one thing you love most suddenly leaves to go join up with a snake and nearly kills your best friend, you suffer. When he doesn't come back for six years and just expects you to be happy and forgiving and love him all over again, you want to kill him!"

"Sakura, I— " She didn't give him time to finish.

"Listen here, Uchiha. I have been working my butt off trying to deal with the endless amount of ANBU in the hospital. Why? Because you and your son-of-a-bitch snake-man tried to kill them. You know how hard it is to keep someone alive when they're covered in snake bites and have a tree branch jutting out of their chests? Not to mention, most of them are under some sort of gen-jutsu, meaning, they tend to lash out and try to kill me WHILE I'm trying to heal them!" She was on a rant now.

"Sakura."

She wouldn't let him talk to her. It was too late.

Just then, Kiba walked into the room. "Hey, you two having a lover's quarrel or something?"

He walked back out when our favorite kunoichi punched him in the face. She then turned again to look at Sasuke. Using her inhuman strength, she punched deep into his muscled tummy.

He let out a strangled "Oof!" and red blood started to dribble from the bastard's mouth.

"Haruno!" yelled Tsunade from the P. A., "I just saw that from the security cameras! Nice work!"

Sakura wheeled around to face the camera in the room. She smiled.

"Uchiha." The pinkette spoke his name as if it were a curse. "I hate you."

Sasuke looked taken aback by the small female's coldness. She should be smothering him with happiness, for Kami's sake! Not hating him and punching him into oblivion!

All he could reply with was a cough, as more blood started to pool in his sheets.

---

Ok people don't shoot me. My computer more or less blew up and I have yet to recover my files, including this one. In fact, until this thing gets fixed, I won't be able to update at all. Sorry people. I'm technologically challenged and so is this computer. Give me a few weeks and by then I'll probably have this taken care of. Like I said, don't shoot me! But just so you know I'll be working on the story anyway. I just won't be able to post it for a little while.

Winged Gorganzola


	3. Guard Duty

Ok people. I know I said I'd update soon. As soon as I could, really. Anywho, here it is. Hope you like it.

------------

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, Sasuke would be long dead by now.

The Return

"You mean to tell me you hit SASUKE? MY SASUKE?" said Ino, her best friend.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea just how dead you are, forehead-girl?"

"About as dead as I was when I asked Neji what he used on his hair to make it so soft and silky."

"And you're not SCARED?"

"Not really."

"Sakura, remember when we were still genin? And Sasuke was always protecting you?"

"How could I forget? Everyone picked on me then. They made fun of my forehead and my hair."

"But remember Sasuke? He always made sure you were alright. Don't you think it's a bit unfair to hate him now? Shouldn't you be thankful? And repaying him for his kindness when we were younger? You're being a bit selfish."

"It was selfish when you're useless on the team. It's selfish when he actually cares what you think. It's not selfish when he leaves you on a bench," she replied coldly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sakura," said Ino, her face a mix of confusion and understanding. This was Sasuke they were talking about. Her childhood crush. She loved him, and she loved her best friend. But if the man she loved was hurting her best friend, then what did she do?

Somewhere in the confines of the hospital, Sasuke sneezed.

----

She hit him. She didn't hug him, or cry, or glomp him. She hit him. Didn't she love him anymore?

"Uchiha!" yelled Tsunade from the intercom. "My office! Now!"

How the hell she expected him to get to her office in this condition he had no idea.

Maybe Tsunade was a sadist.

Maybe the world just hated him.

Maybe he should've just killed himself in Orochimaru's lair when he had the chance.

"So, Uchiha," said his sadist Hokage.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me! I am talking to you, here! Now! What you did with Orochimaru is unforgivable. You killed hundreds of ninja from this village. You broke the heart of one of Konoha's strongest kunoichi! Do you have any idea just how dead you are?" Tsunade was furious.

"Hn. If Sakura is one of your strongest, then this village must be a lot weaker than it was before. She has no strength to speak of."

"No strength? NO STRENGTH? Uchiha, Sakura is my own apprentice. She is a medic-nin of the Leaf. Calling her weak is like calling Naruto smart!"

"It has been six years since I was last here. Without me to keep him down, Naruto's mind might actually have grown."

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE NICE HOKAGE! YOU DIE NOW!"

The next thing he was aware of was a sharp, intense pain coursing through his testicles. His pants were dripping with blood. Tsunade's killer heels had just paid them a visit.

"Hn," he choked, his eyes half-shut in pain.

"AND THE NEXT TIME I HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, THEY'LL BE MORE THAN BLOOD COMING OUT OF YOUR PANTS!"

This confirmed his suspicions. The world hated him and Tsunade was a sadist.

----

Haruno Sakura was walking down the street, having beaten up Sasuke and talked to Ino, she was in a slightly better mood.

"Hmm. I wonder what Naruto's up to today."

Just then, said boy popped up. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto! You want to go do something together?"

"Sure! I just gotta see old hag Tsunade first!"

"Ok! I'll come with you!"

----

Tsunade was waiting in her office for the blonde nuisance that was Naruto. When she heard the loud voice and the sound of Sakura's fist hitting someone's head, she knew he had come.

"Old hag! What did you want me for?"

"Well, Naruto, I have a mission for you. You see that pansy Uchiha over in the corner?" she paused to let Naruto and Sakura look at him. "You are to guard him. You are not to let him out of your sight, got it? Not for anything. Don't ever leave him alone. Uchiha," she turned to look at the angsty teen in her office. "You are not to leave this village. You are now under the care of Naruto Uzumaki. And if for any reason he finds that too hard, I'll want to know the reason why."

Sakura just stood there taking it all in. Sasuke was back. She had punched him. He was now under Naruto's care. His life sucked. Her life rocked.

"Sakura." Tsunade's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You are a medic-nin. Uchiha is a patient. I'm assigning you as his personal nurse. Anything he needs, you give it to him. I want a weekly update on his condition, got it?"

And now, her life sucked again.

--------------------

Well? What did you think? Please review. It's the only thing that keeps me writing after I lost all my files. I can't tell you how hard it was to put this up because I had to start all over again. But, you guys don't really care, do you? It doesn't matter how hard it is for me, just so long as you get your story on time. That makes me very sad. Not that you care.

Oh my god it took me so long to actually write this! I was working on one of my other stories(Red Claws) that I don't plan on posting and I got really bad writer's block! So I had to wait like—a week before I type again. Plus, my computer just hates me. Oh, there I go ranting again! You know, you people should start telling me when I do this. Be a lot easier on my tiny brain, you know? But then again why am I telling you this? You don't really care what I have to say.

Review please! Tell me what you think so I can go cry in a corner over your criticism and then eventually type the next chapter. Your opinion might alter the story line to be what people tell me to write, so please don't be to harsh!

Bye!


	4. You are a complete ass Go die

Ok people! Chapter four is here! special thanks to those who reviewed! All one of you! Seriously guys, I am dissapointed in all of you. I honestly expected more than one review on this. I am very sad now. I had almost no motivation at all to writew this chapter. In fact, I should be doing my homwork right now. Did you guys know i have a D- in English because of this story? Did you? DID you? I hate you all intensely. I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore. You people suck.

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Me no own.

The Return

Sadists. They were all sadists. That was the only explanation.

Unless…

Sakura was dead and the ANBU replaced her with a clone. What had punched him definitely couldn't have been her. It was just too out of character.

God hated him very, very much.

Naruto was behind all of it. What else could explain these shenanigans?

Tsunade was secretly working for Orochimaru, and had been given orders to make him suffer as much as possible.

Gaara was in on this. He wasn't sure why, but whenever something involved him in pain, Gaara was always there. He just was. He had to be behind this.

But, that couldn't be. It just couldn't.

One, Sakura was just fine, and she was acting perfectly normal with the Hokage.

Two, there was no God. Orochimaru had seen to that.

Three, Orochimaru was dead. Tsunade couldn't be working for a dead guy, could she? Could she?

And four, he hadn't seen Gaara in years. He had heard that Shukaku had been removed, so that the boy was no longer killing on pure impulse.

So that just left one explanation. Everybody was a sadist.

So what did he do? He left the hospital. Why should he stay in a place with needles and dying people? He killed Kabuto especially for that. Damn pervert. One shouldn't try to stick a needle into someone else's manhood. It just wasn't right.

So, he left.

New problem. Where in God's name was he going to stay?

The color pink came floating into his mind. An idea hit his head like a rock.

Or maybe somebody just hit him with a rock. His head was really starting to hurt right now. Was that blood?

Ah well. It didn't matter. He would stay with Sakura. Whatever sickness she had when she had visited him in the hospital, she was sure to be over now. She wouldn't hurt him again. She loved him too much.

----

Ding dong. The doorbell was ringing. Now who could that be? The little pinkette had no idea. She opened the door to welcome whoever it was that had decided to visit.

The happiness died on her face as soon as she saw the Uchiha.

"Uchiha."

"Sakura! Hey! Listen, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought…..I might drop by! Yeah, that's it! Let's go with that!"

"You thought you might drop by, eh? So why is it you're carrying suitcases?"

"Well, um…about that….canistaywithyou?"

"Say what?"

"Can. I. Stay. With. You?"

"Say what, now?"

"Look. All I'm asking is a simple question. Can I live here?"

"Don't you have the Uchiha mansion to go back to?"

"They tore it down."

"Can't you stay with Naruto?"

"He disrespects tomatoes. I could never stay with him."

"Aww, ickle Sasuke's afraid to deal with Naruto. What a shame….."

"A shame he is. Can I live here?"

"You just can't take a hint, can you?"

"Does that mean you'll let me stay? I can live here? That's great! I'll go get the rest of my stuff!"

"Uchiha." She was back to the last name thing again. Man this boy was annoying. Couldn't he figure it out for himself that she did NOT WANT HIM LIVING WITH HER?

"Last names again? Come on, baby, you know you want me more than that."

"Get out."

"I'm not even in the house."

"Get away from me."

"Don't have to."

"OUT!"

"I don't have to leave if I don't want to. After all, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well start by using first names."

"Uchiha. Get. Away. From. Me. Now."

"But if I do that, I'll just have to come back again. Wouldn't you like it better if I were closer to you? You know you love me."

"I stopped loving you a long time ago."

"When? Like—two seconds ago? Admit it. You can't lift a finger to hurt me because you love me so much."

"When will you get this through your thick skull? I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I HAVEN'T LOVED YOU FOR SIX YEARS! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I DO NOT LOVE YOU, AND I FIND YOU FAR FROM ATTRACTIVE! IN FACT, I FIND YOU TO BE AN INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASS! GO DIE!"

----

Well, SOMEONE was PMSing today. She loved him. She always had, and she always would. She was probably just kidding about not letting him into the house. After all, he lived there now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok people! Tell me what you think! Please! Only one person reviewed last chapter! Special Thanks to that one person. You get a plate of cookies. Please people! All I'm asking for are some reviews! Help make my D- worthy! I don't want to have a bad grade in English AND think that my story sucks because nobody reviewed! This story is the reason for my D- in the first place! If I wasn't spending so much time working on this, I might actually get some homework done! And boost my grade! So I DON'T fail!

Though I'd be a total Hypoctrite for saying this, Failure is bad.

Reason for Hypocracy: Failure isn't that bad. It just means that's as far as you were meant to go and you pushed your limits. Personally, I fail every day. It's just part of life. I know I'm dumb. I don't need an F on my Chemistry paper to tell me that.


	5. MIshaps and Shopping with Ino

Yay! More than one person reviewed! I am happy! Cookies for everybody! I still have a D-, but that is slowly improving. Emphasis on slowly. And I'll tell you why: If I continue to work on this story, I fall behind on my homework. If I work on school stuff and ignore this story until it's all done, then you guys will kill me for not updating. I have a lot of work to do if I plan on avoiding an F.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Much to my demise, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

The Return

He was going to be living with her now. Might as well get used to being closer to her than she would like. It was simply the way things were.

Now to get his stuff.

Since Sakura had allowed him to live there, he had been very busy getting ready to move in. She had told him over and over again "no, you can not live here," but he had read between the lines. He was just cool like that.

Plus, she loved him.

----

Sakura went back to her room after opening the door. She had just dealt with Sasuke, and told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to come back ever again.

Looking in the mirror on her dresser, the rose-colored girl decided to pass the time by fixing her hair.

Scratch that. She decided to call Ino and ask her friend to help her fix her hair.

"Ino?" said Sakura tentatively into the phone.

"That's my name."

"It's Sakura. Could you come over?"

"Sure, sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes. You need help with your hair again?"

"You are a mind reader, Ino-pig."

"In that case, make it a few seconds. Bye!"

She would be over in a matter of seconds. Ino loved fiddling with Sakura's hair.

Ding dong! The door again. If it was that Sasuke-bastard….

"Hey Forehead! Open up! It's me!"

Wow. Ino wasn't kidding when she said seconds.

"So, Forehead, what bothering you this time?"

"Bothering me? Why would anything be bothering me? Nothing's bothering me at all! In fact, my mind is completely CLEAR!"

"Oh yeah? Sure doesn't sound like it. Sounds a lot like you're avoiding the question."

"Question? What question? There's nothing to avoid!"

"I just asked if there was something bothering you. And then you got all defensive. I can add two and two together, you know."

"But I—heh. You're right. As usual."

"So what is it this time?"

"Sasuke wants to live here. I told him no, and never to come back, but I don't think he got the message."

"Sasuke asked to live with you AND YOU TURNED HIM DOWN?" Way to be supportive, Ino.

"Ino! He was being a total jerk! Not to mention, thanks to Tsunade, I'M STUCK BEING HIS PERSONAL NURSE!"

"Nurse? To Uchiha Sasuke? Girl, do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your position? You've got the hottest man in the village living in your house, and you get to be his nurse! Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"About as lucky as I was last time I went shopping with you."

**Flashback.**

"_Ino-pig, why did I have to come with you to the market?"_

"_Because you love me. And because you'd be bored to death if you didn't come."_

"_Fair enough."_

_They had spent most of the day shopping for clothes together. Ino had gotten a sexy miniskirt, and had convinced—no, forced—her to purchase a dark blue vee-neck top that looked dazzling with her carnation-colored hair._

_Three minutes later, she fell flat on her face in the new heels she was trying on._

"_Oof!"_

"_Don't be such a baby, Sakura."_

"_Shut up, Pig."_

**End Flashback.**

She had fallen into more mishaps in that day than she had all last year. Lesson learned: don't go shopping with Ino.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yay! People actually reviewed! And no, I don't care if Sakura is too out of character. It's my story and I can do that. And as for Sasuke's unstoicness, you'll understand later in the story. It's all for a good cause, I assure you. It may suck now, but it will get better later on. I promise.

Please review some more! I don't want to feel too bad about my English grade right now, so you guys can make me feel better by reviewing! Cookies if you do.

**diana: gee, this totally isn't a pity case. in fact, you aren't using the guilt trip thing on them at all. (sarcasm)**

**gorganzola: shut up. you just wish you were at my house. **

**diana: riiiight. then we could deal with dwayne and justin and your many cousins.**

**gorganzola: exactly. oh, and that scene i used in the last chapter? the one where sasuke won't leave sakura alone and demands to live there? that was from my dream.**

**diana: the one with you-know-who?**

**gorganzola: is there any other reason for my insomnia? it's kept me up ever since it happened. i haven't had a wink of sleep in weeks.**

**diana: oh, poor you. DEAL WITH IT.**

**gorganzola: oh you're loving.**

**diana: i know. aren't i?**

**gorganzola: sigh what am i going to do with you?**


	6. but i want to stay with you, sakurachan

Hey people! Guess what! My computer is fixed and I can finally get to my files again! Woot! Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy! Red Claws will not be deleted! Woot! (does happy dance) okay, okay. Crazy moment over. Sane now….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own it. No matter how hard I try, I will never own it. Sad now….

The Return

While Sakura was off ranting and fixing hair with Ino, our favorite angsty avenger had come back without her noticing.

"Sakura." As with everything he does, he spoke her name fluidly, almost seductively.

The medical kunoichi put down her brush and can of hair spray to look at the traitor.

"Uchiha." She did not follow his example. Instead of the purring tone he had used, she preferred a low, threatening growl.

Ino stopped fiddling with Sakura's hair accessories long enough to turn around and stare.

"Come on, Sakura. You know you love me more than that."

Ino took that moment to get up and sneak out the back door. "I'll call you later, Sakura!" Her presence seemed intrusive.

"Uchiha, get out of my house." She was getting tired of this.

"But, I don't want to."

"Then go bother Ino."

"But I want to bother you."

"Get over it."

"Aww, that hurt."

"Go and die."

"But I don't want to."

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you keep bothering me."

"Why?"

"How the heck should I know? Ask yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have an answer for you."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! YOU ARE ANNOYING! I DON'T LIKE YOU!

"Why?"

"YOU ARROGANT ASS! GET OUT! NOW!"

Poor Ino was only twenty feet away when she heard the argument. Sakura was pissed. Duck and Cover.

Two seconds later, one of Sasuke's suitcases flew threw the window and right over her head.

"But Sakura, the Hokage said you were supposed to be my personal nurse. To tend to my every need. And if I need a place to stay…"

"She also said you were supposed to live with Naruto. Now GO AWAY!"

"I don't want to. I want to stay with _you_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura promptly fainted at this comment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it is suckish, and I know it was pointless. And before you guys point this out, I KNOW I was way late posting this. But I have a little thing called HOMEWORK!

Not just that, but my mom's been harping on me for unknown reasons.

Plus, I'm just lazy and I didn't feel like typing this with really bad writer's block.

So, feel free to criticize. I'll tell you right now it hurts a heck of a lot less to be flamed than it does to be ignored. REVIEW PLEASE!

Yours truly, and forever more,

Winged Gorganzola


	7. He left to go get some ice cream

Okay! The next chapter of this story has finally arrived! Sorry for the delay, but once again, my day has been ruined by the wonderful world of……..HOMEWORK! And…..LITTLE BROTHERS! Ack! Okay! Freakish moment over…

Anywho…..Thanks to those who reviewed! All two of you! Gingeh and Storms, you guys get hugs and cookies. Everybody else, you guys get nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

The Return

She had broken a window with his suitcase for celebration, and now she had just fainted in front of him out of pure happiness.

Woot.

There was a knock at the door. Probably one of his friends coming to congratulate him on moving in.

It was Shino.

"Sasuke?" asked the insect ninja.

"That's the name I was born with."

"Where's Sakura? Is she with you? I saw the flying suitcase and I wanted to make sure she was okay." Wow! Twenty whole words!

"She's fine. She's just resting."

"I'm pretty sure I heard her call you an ass and demand you leave."

"She's just PMSing." Coward.

"If you say so…" he turned to leave.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S JUST PMSING?!?!?!" came a very loud Ino.

"That's what he told me." hmm. So Ino was happy that Shino was being so nice. Everybody had cause for celebration today.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang again. It was probably Shino coming to apologize for Ino's loudness.

It was Neji.

"What do _you_ want, Hyuuga?"

"Ino told me to come over here so I could hurt you."

What a nice guy. He even told you what he was going to do before he did it. So considerate.

"And she told _me _to pick up Sakura's hair supplies." Gaara's voice sounded from behind the older prodigy. The sadist.

A faint buzzing could be heard behind the walls. Seconds later, a black cloud of bugs was swarming around his head. What wonderful caring friends he had.

Sakura woke up. She noticed two of her closest friends and the insects of a third. Go Ino.

-----

Go Ino.

"What the…?"

Shino's bugs were the first to register her consciousness. Neji was second. Gaara didn't even seem to realize she was there.

"Sakura," said the stoic Hyuuga, "good to see you're awake."

"Wha…?"

This caught Gaara's attention.

"Girl." Wow. He was _so_ polite.

"Hey Gaara."

"Neji promptly stopped staring at the kunoichi in front of him and went on with what Ino had told him to do.

There was a sickening crunch as the genius broke the bastard's nose with his fist.

-----

Umm, OW! This jackass had just punched him in the face. And broke his fucking nose! That hurt, damn it!

Some of that freak's bugs started landing on his face, sucking the blood, stinging his eyes….

Gaara's welcome was by far the worst. Instead of a warm hug, or perhaps a nice housewarming gift, he was grabbed and promptly thrown out of the house.

-----

"Thanks, Gaara!" said a bubblegum-haired girl with glee.

"I am Gaara. Hear me roar."

"…"

Neji, always the gentleman, pushed the sand-user out of the way, and knelt by Sakura.

"Are you sure you're okay? Ino told me you can get pretty crazy when you're PMSing."

Her face twisted into one of those deranged ones with pupil-less fist-sized eyes and the bizarrely square-shaped mouth.

Said mouth, at the moment, was hung agape. She fainted again.

"What do we do now?" asked a confused prodigy.

Gaara neither answered nor cared. He needed to get back home to Mr. Bear.

Shino's bugs were even less helpful. After Sasuke had been thrown out, they did little else than stare at Sakura's boobs. Thanks, Shino. Really nice.

Eventually, they just left and went back to the Auburame.

Neji was left alone. With an unconscious Sakura. There was only one thing left to do.

He left to go get some ice cream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Yes, before you say anything, I know it was short. But this is what happens when the wonderful world of HOMEWORK decides to invade you thoughts.

Not to mention, my insomnia plays a part in this as well. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with new ideas when you haven't had a decent sleep in what seems like forever? At least now I've finally figured out what's been causing it. It's not boy-who-must-die, and it's not Nigel(my sick cat). Although he does play a part in it from time to time.

It is, in a sense, my own thoughts. They have become so jumbled that not even _I _can figure them out anymore.

My mind is broken. If anyone wants to find out what's going on, or give me ideas, or just plain relieve me from boredom, PM me. I will tell you.

Yours truly, and ever faithfully,

Winged Gorganzola.


	8. Neji, you are a total whore

Okay, people! Over the weekend I have been grounded, and so I could not get on this accursed computer and type for you. But, on the bright side, I got six whole reviews on the last one! Yay! Special thanks to:** firefairy2917**, **sad demon gurl**,**lilmissmex3**, **Diobolus Regnum**, and **babdboynara**. Extra extra special thanks to **Gingeh**. You have reviewed for all of my chapters. You get two plates of cookies and a hug from me. If you other moochers over there want to get the hugs and cookies and random happies too, then you should be more like **Gingeh**.**Gingeh**, you are just plain awesome. More cookies for you.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

_What the….huh? what just happened?_

**You fainted. **

_I kinda figured that already. _

**Then why did you ask?**

_You're impossible._

**If I was impossible, than how would you exist?**

_That's not what I meant._

**Then why did you say it that way? How stupid can you get?**

_Shut up._

**Why?**

_Go die in a hole. _

**Ding-dong in a thong. **

_What?_

**Never mind. You wouldn't get it.**

_Get what? Tell me!_

**It's an inside joke, okay? Now go away.**

_If it's an inside joke, then why don't I know about it?_

**Because you're not a voice. Unlike me, you have a body. You don't get to talk to other people's Innners.**

_Go die in a hole._

**Only if you die first. **

_Sigh._

Meanwhile, in the real world…

-----

"What do you mean you just left her there?!"

"Ino, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Hyuuga! I'm not the one who left her for ICE CREAM!"

"It was chocolate."

"You are a total asshole, you know that?"

"And you are a total bitch."

"Argh! Just go get her already! I need someone to hit since Kankypoo's not here."

"Kankypoo?"

"Just go."

The confused branch member simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-----

The rose-colored girl had woken up yet again. And now, a stoic prodigy was staring at her, hold a melting chocolate ice cream cone. Did god hate her or something?

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey Neji," she heard herself say.

"Ino told me to fetch you. She said she needed something to hit." Oh, that's loving.

"Did she now? Wow, man. I thought only Kurenai could do that to you. You're such a whore."

"Yo mama."

"Go die in a hole, Neji."

"Oh, you're loving."

"I know. Aren't I?

"Just get up already. That pig'll have my head if you're not there in ten seconds."

And with an overly dramatic puff of smoke, the two left to join the blonde.

"Forehead!"

"Hey Ino."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ino's fist came to take their place.

Pain like no other flooded her jawbone as the other's fist connected with her face. Two of her teeth fell and a small amount of her blood began to form a puddle on the ground below them.

When the coral-haired female came to her senses, she punched Ino right back. Such kind, loving friends she had. The sadist.

"Neji," she forced out through a clenched jaw, "give me that ice cream."

He obeyed.

"Now, I want you to jump up and down."

He did. This could be fun.

"Pull down your pants."

"If I do, will you be in them when I pull them back up?"

"Are you high or something? Be nice."

"Sure, if you'll let me be naughty later." Neji, you are a total ass.

"Neji, you are a total ass."

"Oh? Have you been staring again, you little perv?"

"You're about to be staring at the ground in a minute."

"Really? I rather like to be on top."

"Neji, you are a total whore."

"Sakura! Be nice!" Kurenai had just come onto the scene.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Neji." She turned to look at the cherry blossom girl now. "And if I ever hear you using that kind of language at my Neji again, _there will be dire consequences._"

Erm…okay then. The older jounin stalked off.

-----

That was rather painful. He had just been removed from his own home by GAARA, king of freaks. Not even Shino and Lee had that kind of affect. He must die.

And here's how it was going to happen:

He would take away his precious gourd.

He would pants the other boy.

Call Temari and tell her to hit him.

Hit the boy himself.

Destroy Mr. Bear.

It was foolproof. That is, until a certain wannabe Hokage decided to show up.

-----

He appeared deep in concentration. If he was disturbed, he would hurt you. But this was Sasuke. And Sasuke would never hurt him. Right?

"Hey Teme! Old hag says I gotta fetch you! She needs help deciding what shoes to wear today!"

Less than five seconds later, Naruto was sent flying across Konoha. He had a lump on his head and a permanent smile plastered across his face.

-----

Now, before he was interrupted, what was he thinking? Ah, no. He lost his train of thought. Wait a minute….wait a minute….oh yeah! He was plotting to destroy our favorite sand-user.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I don't think that one went too badly, do you? I mean, I know it's still short, and mostly pointless, but get over it. I can't think very well, you know. In fact, I barely think at all.

Guess what! My insomnia is gone! That means more sleep for me! And more sleep means better concentration. Better concentration means longer and better chapters. So, people, review! I'm not gonna lie, reviews are good. And you will get cookies like **Gingeh**. Bad news is, though, my wonderful funderful D- has now turned into a wonderful funderful not-that-wonderful F. But hey, it was worth it.

Btw, I'm thinking of turning this into a NejiSaku, so that's why Neji is so out of character too. Tell me what you think. If you don't like it, just let me know and I'll change it. Also, if you want to see another pairing, I'm open to suggestions. And I purposely made Neji an ass. That's not badness, it's just part of the still-developing plot.

With Love and lots of Failure,

Winged Gorganzola


	9. Sorrys

Okay people. Today, I have something to tell you:

I have to stop typing this story. Here are my reasons.

My mom with shoot me if my D- isn't a B+ by next weekend.

I still have my other fanfics to work on. This isn't the only multi-chapter story I'm working on. It's just the only one I've posted so far. When the other one is finished, or at least back on track, I'll start on this again.

I'm not exactly getting a lot of reviews here. I told you guys countless times I wouldn't write the next chapter unless more than one or two people review for the last one.

I have a terrible, terrible writer's block.

There is LOTS of planning for me to do for the next couple of weeks, including Brigadoon and A.O.S.E.G.H.. Those kind of tend to interfere.

My homework is piling up again. That's what got me this D- in the first place.

Two words: little brothers. They're constantly telling me to log them onto the computer, or cook bacon for them, bypass the locks on the TV, and show them internet porn. None of which I enjoy doing.

My cat is sick and I have to take care of him. With my luck, he'll be quarantined in my room again. As if it wasn't hard enough to deal with a sick cat in the first place. The last time, Durst was dying. They told me he wouldn't live. Don't ask me HOW I managed to bring him back. I have a feeling it won't work again.

I have a bit of a grudge to settle over break. A certain boy must die. For certain reasons I wish to keep to myself.

My best friend is having problems with a guy and I have to help her with them. I AM NOT GOOD AT GIVING ADVICE! I never have been.

ANYWHO….before I get distracted and lose my train of thought like I do almost every day, I'm sorry. I really wish I could work on this, but I can't.

So, if you could please find it in your hearts to forgive me…..I would be eternally grateful. I am not discontinuing this story. By all means, no. Just…..postponing it, I think would be the right word. I promise, I will update soon! Give me a few weeks, tops. If I haven't given you guys anything by then, feel free to hurt me. this is just like the time I lost my files, except this time I'm losing what little sanity I still have.

Hope I haven't disappointed you guys too much. Storms and Gingeh, you guys get the most Sorrys. Cause I love you guys best.

With love, psychosis, and Failure,

Winged Gorganzola.

P.S. Gingeh, if you get the chance, read my story "Ice Cream". You'll love it.


	10. A chapter for babdboynara

Okay! I have returned from the land of Being Grounded and Running Around in Circles. Seriously. That's what I've been doing all this time. I was grounded, got bored, ran around in circles, went to school, almost fainted and then almost puked, dealt with my cat, danced, and was randomly stricken with this idea. This story now has a PLOT! At first, I was just kinda making it up as I went along, but now, the incredibly strong urge to type has caught me once again. And now I actually know what this story is going to be about! And as for the obligatory pairing, it is THE most least expected thing the world has ever seen. And you won't find out until later. So KEEP READING! Okay. Homicidal moment over. Woosah. You guys are gonna love this. Cookies to everyone who reviewed! Frowny faces to everyone who didn't!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

"So then he goes, 'if I do, will you be in them when I pull them back up?' The little prick! Can you believe he SAID that?"

Hinata just sat there, sipping her slushie, as Sakura ranted.

"WELL?"

She nodded. How could Ino stand to listen to this every day? Her cousin was such an idiot…

"W-well Sa—k-kura…if it b-bothers you, yo-u should te-ll him."

"Hinata, that good for nothing cousin of yours needs to die! How can you and TenTen stand to be around him every day? Honestly!"

"It's ju-just something you get u-used to."

Sakura paced around Hinata's room in anger. The nerve of that asshole, talking to her like that! Just who did he think he was, anyway? At least Naruto was kidding when he said those kinds of things.

-----

That bear was Gaara's very soul. Or whatever was left of it. It must be destroyed at all costs.

Temari was Gaara's sister. If he got _her_ to bend to his will like all the other females, he could crush the scrawny red-head from the inside out.

Then, when he was just about to quit, he would hit him. Hard. Like a…a…like a something. Something that is very good for hitting people with. Maybe Rock Lee. He's rather fun to throw at people. Yes. He would hit Gaara with Lee. The spandex-wearing freak.

Eventually, he decided it was time to put this magnificent plan into action.

-----

Hinata Hyuuga timidly reached out and patted Sakura's head. The pink kunoichi whipped her head around to face Hinata. Her expression was that of an anger she had seen only on her cousin, when he thought of the unfairness of it all. She was _mad._

_The NERVE of that boy!_

**It's called ego, Outer. **

_No, it's _called _being an ass!_

**He's a guy. What are you gonna do?**

_I'm gonna pound him, that's what I'm gonna do. He won't dare come near me with THAT attitude again!_

**Um, weren't you guys like—best friends about two chapters ago?**

_He left me to go get ice cream._

**It was chocolate. It's irresistible. You have to at least forgive him for that.**

_He could've gotten any flavor at any time, and he chooses to go when he should be_ staying?

**Look, Outer. If you don't shut up about this, I will personally kill us. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! Either shut up, or I take over. And if I take over, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN.**

_Inner, quit being such a prick._

**I'm just a voice that mimics your bitchy personality. Really, it's you that's the prick, not me. Get over yourself.**

Sakura stared in shock at Inner. This was her brain, so she could just…do that. Yeah.

She was just dissed by the little voice in her head! Who was she, SASUKE? What the fondue?

-----

Neji walked calmly down the streets toward Sakura's house. Scratch that. He strutted hotly towards her house. Yeah. That fits better.

Imagine his reaction when he found she was not there.

Imagine again when he found Sasuke making pancakes on her front lawn.

"Why are you making pancakes?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"But why are you cooking on the lawn?"

"Because the kitchen smells like ass."

He stared, dumbfounded, at the Uchiha. He had to go see this for himself.

By the time he had reached the small cooking area, he was quite stunned. Everywhere there were pictures. Some of them were of Sakura as a kid, of Team 7, of all her friends, of her family…

This was too much sentimentality for him to bear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

So, Neji discovered, Sasuke had not avoided the kitchen because of its smell. He had run away from all the love and warmth.

-----

Oh no! Her my-photos-just-scared-off-another-overly-whorish-prick senses were tingling. Freaky.

Considering the fact that she and the Hyuuga girl were more acquaintances than friends, she sure spent a lot of time at Hinata's house. Heck, she'd been there all frecking chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, people. According to the review I just received, I have officially lost one of my readers. A shame, too. He was one of my good ones. He actually bothered to tell me what he thought. I am quite saddened, though, because his opinion was rather…unkind. And it was not the words that hurt me. I was hurt because he told me he would never read my stuff again. I was very sad. So, if we could all take a moment of silence for the loss of **babdboynara**, it would get my conscience to leave me alone. It won't stop until I at least give him a proper metaphorical burial. I'm sorry you feel that way, **babdboynara**. I dedicate this chapter to you.

In other news, I'd like to thank the rest of you for being patient enough to wait until I could get this accursed thing updated. I know I said I wouldn't update for a few weeks, but surprisingly, there's a lot of stuff you can get away with if you pretend to be sorry enough.

By the way, if anyone is interested in being in one of my stories, just PM me telling me what you basically look like, act like, and what you basically want to do. If you want to have a chapter dedicated to you, I can do that too. I want to at least let my readers have some fun after all the reviewing and reading they did. It would be my pleasure.

Anywho, sorry this chapter was so short, but I kinda don't have a lot of time on my hands. I'm still grounded. I shouldn't even be on the computer. But who cares? I want to type, and no parental glaring and groundation is going to keep me from doing what I want to do. The next chapter will be dedicated to **Gingeh**.


	11. Gingeh's Chapter

I am BACK! You thought I would never return. You thought I would be grounded forever. You thought that dream I had last night was creepy. Scratch that. I thought all of those things. But still, they remain true. For I am UNGROUNDED! Yeah!—does happy dance—uh huh, oh yeah, ungrounded, go me, go me, go me, go me, ungrounded, go me, oh yeah, that's right, booyah. Okay. Freakish moment over. I think. Ah well. Anywho, as I told you in the last chapter, this one is for Gingeh. Go you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

"Wahahahahaha…..sob….sniffle sniffle…"

Gaara was just doing his normal day-to-day routine.

Wake up.

Shower.

Paperwork.

Get bored.

Mourn the loss of eyebrows.

Promise vengeance for eyebrows.

More paperwork.

Fall asleep.

Get covered in own drool.

Wake up.

This was basically how he ran his mornings. He was in the middle of crying his heart out over his eyebrows when suddenly…

A knock came at the door to his office. This better be important. It was illegal to bother him during "Gaara Time."

"Sir? There's someone to see you."

"Who……sniff…is it?"

A loud voice suddenly interrupted the quiet conversation. A random person burst through the small wooden door and flung themselves at our favorite Kazekage. He fell to the ground with a mighty "Oof!" as his attacker tried to trap him.

"Who the bloody hell are YOU?"

His captor blushed furiously and got off of him.

"My name is Gingeh," she replied. The strange girl got up and dusted herself off, looking down at the ground, away from Gaara's eyes. "And you," she turned to look at him now, "belong to me."

"I don't belong to anybody."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Since when?"

"Since you were born, actually. Wanna see proof?"

"Show me."

Gingeh then walked over and promptly pantsed him.

"What the hell!"

The brunette pointed to his butt, where some writing had been found. On the left cheek, the words "property of" could be seen clearly, and the word "Gingeh" was scrawled under a big X, where someone had crossed out "Kishimoto" with a Sharpie.

"Holy SHIT!"

The cat-eared she-creature nodded and went back to hugging Gaara. Not even his guards could help him now.

Just then, a scream could be heard from a few rooms over. What had tried to kill him secretary _now?_

Sasuke Uchiha sauntered into the room. He saw Mr. Bear on Gaara's desk and pounced. In seconds, it was in shreds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!" shouted the traitor.

Gaara was reduced to a puddle of wet, crying robes on the floor. Gingeh was furious.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. _My. GAARA!!!!!!!_"

She did not seem to realize that Sasuke had not gone anywhere near Gaara, only that he was in the room, and had reduced her Kazekage to a puddle.

-----

Meanwhile, in Konoha…

"What do mean I have to let him live here?!"

"Sorry, but that's the way things are. You are his personal nurse. You give him anything he wants. And if he wants a place to stay…"

"He bribed you, didn't he?"

"With sake. Now go away."

Heh. Her mentor was drunk again. As usual. She would never listen…

Wearily, she trudged home, thinking of a place for Sasuke to sleep.

-----

Bribing the Hokage could get you anything you wanted. And he was an Uchiha. He always got what he wanted.

And what he wanted right now was for Gaara to die. There was only one obstacle in his path. And her name was Gingeh. He had noticed her on the way in, and had talked about her with Gaara's secretary, but he had not bothered to see what she actually looked like until now.

Shimmering oak-colored hair fell from her head in tumbling waves. Her eyes, a perfect chestnut, burned with anger and intensity. Her ears…weren't normal ears. They were pointed, like a cat's. And they sat on top of her head, twitching slightly. A long, bushy tail of the darkest burgundy jutted out from her behind. She wore a navy blue tube-top, exposing porcelain skin, and black parachute pants covered her long legs.

Her nose twitched, she dropped, low to the ground, and she hissed menacingly, revealing pointed teeth.

She pounced.

-----

How strange. He wasn't there. She had been all set to tell him he could live there, and he fucking wasn't here! Typical men! Never there when you needed them. Always there when you wanted them to die. Troublesome, to steal Shikamaru's word. Ah well. When in doubt, call Sai.

-----

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ri—

"Hello?"

"Sai!"

"Hag! What do you want?"

"Sasuke's being a bitch. Make him die."

"But you told me you liked him. Never to kill him ever, no matter what you say."

"Well then, just cut off his penis or something." 

"What is it with you and your obsession with that boy's penis?"

"Sai!"

"It's only a question."

"But…but…bu—

"No. No butts. I told you already. An obsession with penises is bad enough, but when you start saying 'Butt,' stop talking."

"But I…"

"No."

"Wh—

"Sakura, shut up."

"Would you just let me talk already?"

"No. Not until you are over your obscene need to say the word 'Butt.'"

"Well what about you and saying the word 'penis?'"

"I'm a guy. I'm allowed to do that."

"But—

"What did I just tell you?"

"But I…"

"No. Shut up. Do I need to come over to your ugly house, talk to your ugly face, and say, in no uncertain terms, that you and your ugly self are hereby forbidden to say the word 'butt?'"

"I…I…wah!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------

Okay guys, what I said at the top of the page was a lie. I'm still grounded. Darn. That's why it took so long to post this accursed thing. I'm not allowed on the computer. The only reason I'm on here now is because I said I was doing homework. And I can prove it. Anywho, I probably won't be able to post every few days like I usually do. It'll take a lot longer. Hope you guys like this chapter. I won't write the next one unless I get 5+ reviews. Seriously. Review please! I know this one was pointless but I didn't have a lot of time to make it. Let me know what you think and maybe my D- will be a C! and my F in Chemistry will be a D! then I won't be grounded! Review! Or else I won't write the next chapter….btw the offer to put people in the story still stands. Just PM me or something.


	12. A chapter for ElementUchihaMaster

Hey people! As you might've guessed, I'm still grounded. I can hardly find time to type, so please don't hate me if I don't update every few days like I did before. My writer's block has gone, at least. So that's good. Today's chapter is dedicated to……… **ElementUchihaMaster**! Because he reviewed twice. Cookies for you, **ElementUchihaMaster**! In other news, I still have a D-, but it's getting better. Damn the annoying asshole next to me. I want to kill him. Curse you Jared Zilliot! He must die. What was I talking about? Oh yeah. Thanks for reviewing, guys!

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass.

Blood spattered the floor of the office. A dark lump was limping toward the door, cursing under his breath.

"Damn you, Gingeh!"

The cat-creature scowled in pure malice, and punted him out of the room. Then, she knelt down and tried to lure Gaara out of his petrified state. She kissed him on the cheek.

It didn't work.

She tried rubbing his back.

It didn't work.

She was starting to get angry now. She kicked him hard where the sun does not shine. (OUCH!)

It didn't work.

She sighed softly and quietly left turned to leave to room.

Gaara woke up.

Too bad she didn't notice.

-----

Hinata was walking through the Hyuuga compound. She was on her way to one of the many kitchens to get herself another slushie. Damn, she was addicted to those things.

Mmm…grape-tastic.

She thought briefly about yesterday's events.

Sakura had come crying to her about Sasuke and her cousin. She had stayed the entire chapter.

Neji had been a total ass. Again.

Hanabi had stolen her slushie and chucked it at Hiashi. As usual, Hinata got in trouble for it.

Her favorite shirt now had a slushie stain on it.

In other words, a relatively normal day. Except for the part about Sakura. That was just kind of weird. Perhaps she should see the Hokage.

-----

"So she cried for an entire chapter, huh?"

"Yep."

"About Sasuke?"

"Yep."

"Is that a grape slushie?"

"Yep."

"Can I have a sip?"

"Ye—I mean, no."

"Damn."

Shizune watched the shy girl with black, unreadable eyes. She wanted a slushie. And she wanted it now.

"Hinata, look at me."

She looked. The fire in Shizune's eyes was impossible to miss. The medic pounced.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

Tsunade looked up at the sound of the scream. It was probably just one of her patients or something. She would handle it after her sake. She wondered vaguely if they made sake-flavored slushies. What if they did? How long had they been making them? What did they taste like? When should she send Shizune to get one for her? Scratch that. When _shouldn't_ she send Shizune to get it for her?

-----

Two hours after she came back from the Hokage, our favorite little avenger dragged himself through her door. He was covered in blood and smelled of sand and teddy bear. He had been to see Gaara, and he lost.

Time to tell him, she supposed.

------------------------------------------

Okay, people! The chapter is finally done! I'm still grounded, though, and that's why it took so long. As for the extreme shortness, blame being grounded for that too. The next chapter will be the last, and that's when I'll announce the random pairing. Whoever guesses it gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Remember: it's not Sasuke. Not in a million, billion years am I going to pair them. **I. Have. An. Alter. Ego.** would yell at me if I did. Either way, the pairing is a surprise. Don't expect the chapter for another week or so. I know it's a long time to wait, but it'll take that long to type. Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to do this when you're not allowed on the computer? Never mind, you don't care. Anywho, reviews, please! Flames welcome.


	13. A Final Chapter: For Storms!

Alright everyone, I HAVE RETURNED! And guess what: I'm ungrounded! Finally! As soon as my mom said I was free I went on the computer and started typing. I've been typing ever since. ANYWHO……no one was able to guess the mystery pairing, except **ElementUchihaMaster**, and that was because I gave him a HUGE hint. Therefore, and because **ElementUchihaMaster** already had a chapter dedicated to him, this chapter goes to………**Storms**! Congratulations, my friend, you now have a chapter.

Disclaimer: me no own. If I did, Sasuke would die for being such an ass. Neither do I own the song _Over the Rainbow_. I just use it for this particular chapter.

Somewhere,OverTheRainbow

_Damn you, Orochimaru, _thought Sai as he sat in a tree, doodling in his sketchbook. _Sakura…she was…mine. She helped me with my emotions, and stayed by me even when I insulted her daily. But where is she now? Ha. She's with Sasuke. _

Ever since our favorite little emo boy came back, Sakura had been avoiding him. He followed Sasuke wherever he went, because Sasuke usually went to Sakura. But when she saw him and Sasuke, she stalked off. She seemed so excited whenever she saw the Uchiha. She screamed his name, ran around in circles, and punched him. That must mean she was happy, right? He had seen people punch things out of sheer happiness before…

But what about Sakura?

He was started to get a weird feeling in his gut. He had had this feeling a few times before, after eating some bad sushi, but his friends had told him it was just diarrhea. Strange, he hadn't had any sushi today. So what was this feeling? He wanted to punch something, but he wasn't happy. He wanted Sakura, but he wasn't lonely. He was very angry, but he didn't know why. Sakura would've helped him with this, but Sakura was avoiding him. Why?

WayUpHigh…

He loved being in control. And now that he was back, he could control Sakura and her life. She wouldn't be hanging out with all the guys anymore like she usually did. She would see him and him alone.

Yeah, that was it.

He would destroy her resolve like he destroyed Mr. Bear. She would give in to her desires and be his forever.

Just like before.

Although, that Sai character would have to be the first to die. The Root boy had been stalking him nonstop ever since he came back. What, was he trying to learn how to be cool or something? Ah well. It didn't matter. The wretch die soon, and then Sakura would be his for the taking. 

There'sALandThatI'veHeardOf

Guys were evil. Every single one of them. Well, no. Just one. Sasuke. Crazy bastard…Since when did he have the right to just boss her around like that? Like—like she was his property or something! As if!

"Lee, what should I do?"

She had been so upset the past few days that she was hardly listening when Lee had asked her out.

**Flashback**

"…_AND OF COURSE TO BE WITH SOMEONE AS LOVELY AND YOUTHFUL AS YOU, SAKURA. PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND. I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!"_

"_Wha? Oh, sure. Whatever."_

"_YOSH! GAI-SENSEI! SHE SAID YES! I WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"_

_And he did his good-guy pose. His teeth pinged and the sun set behind him even though it was only about two in the afternoon. _

_At this particular moment in time, Sakura snapped back to reality. She played back the conversation in her head and her pupils became enormous as realization sunk in. _

_She was now going out with Lee._

**End Flashback**

"SAKURA-CHAN, DO NOT FEAR, FOR I WILL AID YOU IN WHATEVER TROUBLES YOUR MIND!"

"Thanks."

She then got up to leave. His eternal CAPS LOCK was starting to get annoying.

OnceInALullaby

Twitch. Twitch. Sniff.

"Bark!" said Akamaru.

"What? A little boy fell down the well? Go get him, Lassie—I mean, Akamaru!"

"Growl."

"What? Shino is PMSing? I knew it!"

"Sigh."

"What? Rock Lee is dating Hana? NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sneeze."

"What? Someone's talking about you? How could that be? You're a dog!"

This is what happens when Naruto takes Akamaru for a walk.

Chomp.

"OOOOOOOOOOW! Stupid dog!"

Chomp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chomp chomp.

SomewhereOverTheRainbow

"SAKURA, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! COME BACK!"

"Sigh."

"PLEASE! YOU WILL NOT REGRET BECOMING MY SWEET FLOWER OF YOUTH!"

**Again with the youthfulness. This guy never stops, does he?**

_Shut up, Inner. _

**Oriental Sausage.**

_Wha?_

**You wouldn't get it.**

_Tell me!_

**Why? You're just Outer. You don't get to talk to other people's Inners. You wouldn't get our inside jokes.**

_Please, Inner? For me?_

**That doesn't work on me. In fact, that really doesn't work on anyone except Captain Spandex over there.**

_Damn._

SkiesAreBlue

"I love her more!"

"No I love her more!"

"Oh yeah? Well I love her a million billion times more than you!"

"Wanna bet? Well I love her so much more than that!"

"You don't even know what love is!"

"Yes I do!"

"Well what is it then?"

"It's…it's…uh…well you suck!"

"Your MOM sucks!"

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah! I would! I screw her every night!"

"Then you really don't love her, do you?"

"Yes I do! Why else would I bang her so often?"

"Oh yeah? Well I bang her all time too! So there!"

"Dude, why would you repeatedly bang your mom? That's sick!"

"Shino! You better shut up! I'm gonna hit you!"

"I don't think I WANT you to hit me, Kiba."

"Oh yeah? Well…well…Shut up!"

"Wow. What an impressive comeback."

"OHHHHHH!" somebody shouted from nowhere.

"Boys, I'm back with more lemonade!" called Kiba's mom. "Achoo!"

"Hi mom!"

"Hi, Mrs. Inuzuka!"

"Hi, Shino! You want some lemonade to go with the sex tonight?"

Kiba looked utterly mortified. Shino just laughed.

AndTheDreamsThatYouDareToDream

YOSH!

Sakura bashed her head into the wall.

YOSH!

That sound would not go away.

YOSH!

Bash.

YOSH!

Slam.

YOSH!

Thud. Sakura hit the ground as the last whack to her head knocked her out and she started bleeding.

ReallyDoComeTrue

"Umm…Sakura?"

Prod.

"Are you…alright?"

Prod. Prod.

"Are you…alive?"

Kick.

A soft groan came from the unconscious lump on the sidewalk. "Sasuke…do it again…"

Kick.

"Harder…" she mumbled.

"Um…I-I'm no-not Sasuke."

"Sasuke…"

Hinata called Sasuke on her cell.

Bing. Bing. Bing. Bin—

"Hn."

"Sakura's mumbling about you in her sleep."

"What's she saying? I mean, uh, Hn."

"She says for you to do it again. Harder."

"_Yes! More! Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura called out in the background. Maybe being outside wasn't best for her right now.

"More?"

"Just come get her already. She thinks I'm you and it's starting to creep me out."

She hung up. Sakura was now crawling towards Hinata in her sleep. She reached out, unaware that this was not Sasuke.

SomedayI'llWishUponAStar

"_Get back here you cocky bastard!"_

_Sasuke was on the bed, edging away from her, making her chase him._

"_Come get me, you sexy bitch!"_

"_Get over here so I can kill you already."_

_She reached out for his neck, and in the process bumped against something…else._

AndWakeUpWhereTheCloudsAreFarBehindMe

Her eyes snapped open, and she was pulled from the strange YOSH!-induced dream she'd been having. She looked to see what it was her hand had made contact with. Hinata's boobs.

She looked around wildly. She was in Sasuke's arms, and in Hinata's room. Hiashi was standing there, daring her to continue.

She snatched her hand away quick.

Hiashi left. Now she was alone with Hinata and Sasuke. She took care of the bastard by throwing him out third-story window of the young Hyuuga's room.

She blinked.

"Sakura," started Hinata, "what were you dreaming about?"

The Hyuuga heiress was quite curious as to what made her coral-haired friend grab her boobs. It was a tad disturbing.

Hinata forced her to lie down on the bed and sat down next to her. She was leaning a bit close.

Suddenly, a conveniently placed Temari came soaring on her fan. She lost control and crashed through the recently used window.

WhereTroublesMeltLikeLemonDrops

Hinata threw herself on top of the cherry blossom girl and pinned her down. She didn't want to get hit with that fan!

However, Temari didn't see the shy kunoichi try to protect her pink and red friend. All she saw was Hinata on top and pinning the other girl down. She blushed at the sight.

"What in the Seven Hells are you two doing?" scolded the Suna girl.

Realizing how they were positioned, the other two blushed madly and tried to scramble away from eachother.

It didn't work.

Sakura's head was still pounding and she was currently being held down by the young Hyuuga. Hinata was just mortified and didn't get anywhere no matter how much she squirmed.

Temari decided she best not interrupt a period of such…intimacy…she left, mentally scarred.

AwayAbovethechimneytops

her head was turned toward the window, so she didn't see anything in the way when she turned to look at Sakura.

she was wrong. sakura's head was in the way.

their lips brushed together and the shy ninja jumped back. both females were a shade darker than sakura's hair.

That'sWhereYou'llFindMe

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," said the pink one.

the other girl was too shocked to reply.

This had been Sakura's first kiss. it didn't really occur to her that it had been from another girl.

Hinata, on the other hand, had already been kissed before, so she realized in a heartbeat what had just happened.

she had just kissed her best friend. her best _female _friend.

"but i'd be lying if i said i didn't like it."

at this, Hinata screamed, leaving Sakura to wonder what just happened.

and Sakura, being as naïve as ever, leaned over and kissed Hinata again.

when they pulled apart, both were smiling. they lay there for a while, in eachother's arms. they smiled again, but this was a deeper, truer smile. this was love.

and no man, woman, or Deidara could ever pull them apart.

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Bluebirds Fly

Birds Fly Over The Rainbow

Why then, oh why, can't i?

someday i'll wish upon a star

and wake up where the clouds are far behind me

where troubles melt like lemon drops

away above the chimney tops

that's where you'll find me

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Bluebirds Fly

Birds Fly Over The Rainbow

Why then, oh why, can't i?

if happy little bluebirds fly

above the rainbow

why, oh why, can't i?

i think that one turned out okay, myself. in case anyone forgot, this was the last chapter. sorry if this turns up in caps lock. my keyboard has been influenced by lee and gai-sensei. if anyone still wants to be in the story, or just wants a chapter in their favor, contact me. i write new stories all the time. also, contact me if you want an epilougue/sequal to this thing. reviews please! flames welcome.

with love, failure, and ramen noodles,

winged gorganzola.


End file.
